


【十万】美酒虽好，可不要贪杯哦

by Esther0313



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 在餐厅打工的十代和被哥哥们催婚的万丈目。ooc，没头没尾。万丈目过于大胆，十代很无辜，两位哥哥很烦但同时又有点可怜。现实生活中如果尝试模仿万丈目的行为会被打，还请各位不要尝试（？
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【十万】美酒虽好，可不要贪杯哦

万丈目和他的兄长们正坐在餐厅的正中央，白色的餐桌布上摆着银色餐具和金色烛台，穿着一袭白衣的女人正站在台上唱着悦人的歌。但与在他们隔壁桌吵吵闹闹享用晚餐但氛围愉快的中产家庭不同，三个人的脸色此刻都极为难看。

沉默了好一会儿，家中的长子先开了口。

“为什么不去见她。”

“因为我不喜欢她。”万丈目平静地回道，举起高脚杯轻抿了一口杯中的红酒。

“准，你年龄也不小了，而且也有了稳定的工作，是时候成家了。而且那个女生家里条件不错，长得也很漂亮，和你门当户对不是吗？”这次是万丈目的二哥的声音。

“这明明是我自己的事情吧...”

“那你也不可以随便做出爽约这种无理取闹的事情。”大哥的语气变得严肃起来，不过他最小的弟弟看起来还是无动于衷。

“我没有啊，我从一开始就跟那个女生说过了，而且她也对我没什么兴趣，明明在闹的是哥哥们吧。”

“这是本店的招牌菜，还请各位慢用。”棕发的侍应生端来了一盘看上去很是精致的菜，盘子里盛着鹅肝和龙虾，旁边装饰着切成片的圣女果和牛油果，上面还撒着金粉。

“谢谢。”万丈目边道谢边偷偷把视线移到侍应生的脸上，随后像是怕被他的两位兄长发现一样快速移了回来。

“好、就当我们自作多情吧，但这么久了也没见你谈过恋爱，你自己就不着急吗？”二哥一脸担忧。

万丈目在心中默默翻了个白眼。他当然也想过和自己喜欢的女生谈恋爱，但那种想法也已经是过去式了，自己曾经追求过的女生现在可能都已经结婚了吧。高中时的一厢情愿若是被他的兄长们知道的话，肯定会被狠狠嘲讽一番。他再次举杯，红酒被一饮而尽，万丈目全然忘记了关于这方面的礼仪。

两位哥哥继续你一言我一语地谈论着万丈目的事情，但他自己却心不在焉地胡乱应付着，或是直接无视掉两人。价格一点也不便宜的菜此刻被孤零零地晾在一边，哥哥们丝毫没有要动刀叉的意思，他也早就没了胃口，只是拿着酒瓶给自己的高脚玻璃杯续杯，并将杯中香醇浓郁的红酒饮尽。明明小时候那么期待和兄长们一起在这里吃饭，但他现在感觉自己有点晕乎乎的，只希望可以尽快离开这里。

棕发侍应生拿着第二道菜向他们这桌走来，万丈目用余光瞅到对方后在心中暗暗打起了主意。

“这是你们点的...啊...第一道菜三位没怎么吃呢，请问这道菜是不合各位的胃口吗？”

“我其实已经有恋人了。”万丈目的这句话让在他对面的两个人立刻停下了先前讨论的话题，死死盯着他们的弟弟。

“什么时候的事？”

“为什么不告诉我们？”

两人同时开口，问出不一样的问题。

现在是站在他们旁边的棕发侍应生被晾在一边了，见没人理会，他便静静地把菜放在了桌子上。转身准备离开时，他感觉自己的手腕被谁抓住了，侍应生一脸困惑地回头，发现穿着高领上衣的黑发男性向自己凑过来，还来不及躲闪，对方白皙的脸庞就贴了上来。

也许是巧合，台上的女人刚好唱完了一首歌，隔壁桌中产家庭的小孩大概正在专心吃手里的巧克力冰激凌，所以也停止了吵闹。他们就这样碰到了嘴唇，在安静的餐厅正中央，稀里糊涂地接了吻。

兄长们震惊得下巴快要掉到地上，万丈目发誓这是他二十五年来头一次看到两位哥哥露出如此失态的表情。

“...因为他的身份有些特殊，所以怕你们不能接受罢了......哥哥们，这位是...”万丈目故作镇定地结束了这个莫名其妙的吻，其实他害臊得耳朵根都快红了。他紧紧拽着棕发青年的袖子，瞟了一眼对方别在衣服上的小牌子。

“我的恋人，游城......”

“游城十代。”棕发侍应生满脸通红，主动和他十指相扣后说道。

“...哎？”

自己不应该喝那么多酒的，万丈目在心里默默想道。

十代和万丈目站在自动贩卖机前气喘吁吁，在哥哥们即将把平时稳重绅士的一面在围观的众人面前撕下来，露出他们的“真面目”冲着万丈目发狂前，万丈目连椅子上的大衣都还没来得及拿，就赶忙拉着“恋人”的手从餐厅飞快地逃了出去。

夜晚温度很低，冷风毫不留情地吹在两人的身上，此时只穿了一件单薄衣服的万丈目不由得打了个寒颤。对方注意到后本想把自己身上的衣服脱下来给他，但反应过来自己现在身上穿着的也只是在餐厅工作穿的衣服，他自己的衣服还在员工柜里放着。

“那个...我住的公寓离这里不远，走路五分钟就到了，我们先过去待着吧...要是着凉了就不好了......”

十代有点不好意思地挠着后脑勺。

“那就麻烦你了...游城。”

万丈目感觉自己的脑袋好晕，自己不该喝那么多酒的。他两只手交叉搭在自己的胳膊上，瞅着眼前的男性，他看上要去比自己想的还要年轻。

“叫我十代就好。”

十代冲他笑了笑，从衣服兜里掏出之前客人给自己的小费，往自动贩卖机里塞着一枚枚的硬币，随后按下对应的按钮，蹲下身子从里面取出一瓶温的罐装饮料递给了一旁的万丈目。

回公寓的路上，两人并排走着，十代正不停地往手里哈热气，万丈目则在用刚才十代给自己买的热饮的余温暖手，他的头还是很晕。

“关于刚刚的事......”万丈目开口。

“我、我不介意的。”十代赶忙回道。

那就好......万丈目在心里松了口气。

“虽然一开始的确很突然...”十代的耳朵和脸颊都变得通红，不知道是被寒风吹的还是别的什么原因，“不过我已经不介意了...如果先生你愿意付起责任和我正式交往的话......”

十代的说话声越来越小，但还是被万丈目听到了。

“...哈？”万丈目一头雾水。

“因、因为...虽然听起来很逊，但刚刚那次和先生的接吻是我的初吻来着......所以可以请先生好好负责，不要玩弄我的感情，可以吗？”

对方的话让万丈目像被晴天霹雳给劈中一样，他小心翼翼地问道：“...你今年多大了？”

“我两周前刚过完自己的十九岁生日，先生。”

万丈目再次在心里默默松了口气，他感觉自己刚刚正在犯罪边缘游走，对方的确看起来要比自己年纪小一点，但若是十代的实际年龄要再小个一两岁，自己很有可能就要被餐厅老板打电话叫来警察给抓走了吧。

“那么现在该轮到我问先生你了...告诉我你的名字好吗？” 

“知道我的名字也没什么用，小鬼。”

“为、为什么啊...！交往怎么能连对方的名字都不知道呢！”十代的语气听起来有些委屈。

“谁说我们交往了...”

“但我们接了吻！”

“......”万丈目有些无语，“听着，游城...”

“叫我十代就好。”

“...十代，对于你的初吻这件事，真的很抱歉，我会想办法补偿你的，但绝对不是要和你交往。”

“那至少……告诉我你的名字，然后和我约一次会吧，我会请客的。”

十代一边说一边委屈地抓着万丈目的袖子，然后像是意识到两人关系还没到这么亲密的地步，又立刻松开了手。小声说了句抱歉后，有些手足无措地站在原地望着万丈目。可怜巴巴的模样很容易让万丈目联想到自己很久以前在动物园看到的，才学会走路的、眼睛湿漉漉的小鹿。

现在的青少年真可怕，竟然还想和抢了自己初吻还比自己年龄大的男人约会。万丈目默默在心里想着，但还是回答了他。

“万丈目，万丈目准，我只说这么一遍，你可要记好了。”他觉得自己肯定是喝多了，看着眼前的这位一头棕发的青少年，他的脸竟越发烫了起来。

“既然你说你要请客，那你就做好之后钱包被掏空的准备吧。”

话一出口，他就立刻后悔了

自己该戒酒了，万丈目想。


End file.
